


Cookie

by WeSayNosoro



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, sayo absolutely adopts a dog when she’s older, the cutest!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeSayNosoro/pseuds/WeSayNosoro
Summary: Sayo, Rinko, and a life together that comes with the scent of baked goods.





	Cookie

As soon as Rinko stepped into their house, she was greeted with their dog excitedly wagging her tail and a familiar scent coming from the kitchen.

“I’m home,” she greeted, bending down to pet Cookie, who licked her hands.

“Welcome back,” came Sayo’s voice from the kitchen, followed by a small crash of utensils.

Rinko smiled. It wasn’t uncommon for her to come home to find Sayo engrossed in baking, experimenting with new flavours and recipes. When they were both free, they would bake food together, which they would share for dessert and give the leftovers to their friends. Lisa always liked to mention how she was _so proud_ that they had grown up.

But she wasn’t wrong. If, five years ago, Rinko had been told that she would have an apartment with a beautiful girlfriend and a dog, surrounded by her best friends, she probably would have dismissed it as some kind of dream. She guessed that Sayo felt the same, and that was what had drawn them towards each other.

Even when one of them had a late lecture or shift, the other would always be there to help them destress after a long day.

Rinko headed up to the bathroom to wash her hands, comforted by the sounds of clattering pots in the kitchen that felt so much like home and the trickling water cooling her hands. Cookie had followed her up, watching her intently, and sticking her tongue out as Rinko teasingly flicked some water droplets from her hands onto the dog.

When she entered the kitchen, she saw Sayo hovering over a batch of cookies, an icing bag held in her hands. Her long hair was tied up in a ponytail, which Rinko secretly loved, and she wore an expression of deep concentration on her face.

“It smells good,” Rinko encouraged, leaning forward to brush some stray strands of hair out of Sayo’s face.

“Thank you,” Sayo said with an affectionate smile. On the cookies, there was pastel icing mixed together and little white flakes that made it look almost like a stylised sky. “I was looking up a new way to decorate them, and this one looked attractive. Do you want a taste?”

“That’d be nice, please.” As if on cue, Rinko’s stomach growled at the pleasant smell, and she giggled bashfully.

Sayo’s cheeks turned pink as she stopped to consider something, before picking up a freshly-iced cookie, holding it delicately between her finger and thumb. “Open your mouth.”

Picking up her intention, Rinko did as she was told, opening it wide enough for Sayo to feed her part of the cookie. She bit down on it and chewed, as Sayo twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

“It tastes amazing!” she exclaimed when she had swallowed.

"Really? It was my first time trying this out, so I didn't know if it would go well."

"Yeah, it's really good. I'm sure Ako-chan would never be able to stop eating them."

Blushing at the praise, Sayo turned to put some of the cookies in a plastic bag to give to their friends tomorrow. Their dog barked and twirled around, sniffing at Sayo's hands.

"None for you, Cookie," she lightly scolded. "You know how bad these are for you. Though perhaps I should learn to make dog biscuits..."

"That'd be nice," Rinko put in, beginning to help her girlfriend clean up. It was admirable how dedicated Sayo became when she got into a new hobby. She had been broadening her horizons more and more, trying out new things not only for the sake of wanting to stand out from her sister, but because she wanted to enjoy what she did. "Maybe I can help you. We'll look up some recipes."

Sayo smiled at her gratefully. "Thank you. How about we play some music tonight? There's a song I've been wanting to perfect on the guitar, and you can join in on the piano, if you want."

Rinko clasped her hands together. "Sure! I can't wait."

They made quick work of tidying-up, and as Rinko watched Sayo’s back as they worked, she knew she was the luckiest girl alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet for today, but fluffy nonetheless!!
> 
> I have something a bit more comedic planned for tomorrow, so look forward to that!


End file.
